


i don't mind.

by PinguBear



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Ambiguity, Cute, Hidden Depths, M/M, Randomness, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7170725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinguBear/pseuds/PinguBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Needless to say they both felt it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i don't mind.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the obvious display of utter rudeness they fed us during Music Bank.

The feeling had struck the both of them in the exact moment during which Kyungsoo briefly collided with Jongin's faded khaki prop jacket.

Or maybe it had been even two to three seconds earlier when Jongin had listened to Kyungsoo's vocals resonating throughout his entire body, building up to a blast, as he was giving himself away to dancing, much like he always did.

Nevertheless, it hadn't been planned, he thinks. The feeling that had lit their cells on fire stayed with them for the rest of the performance as did Kyungsoo's gasp, about which Jongin didn't even know if it had happened or not.

That prickling, crunching, exquisite buzzing of the skin that had made goosebumps rise and blood gallivant south, to fuel him, to give him even more strength than he needed to finish the performance.

The idea that they were both there, constantly surpassing themselves and generating complicated theatrical and musical acts, violently injected itself into Jongin's brain and suddenly everything, pain, hardships, suffering, anguish, depression, even death, all of them seemed okay as long as Kyungsoo was there to share them with him.

'That's what being in love feels like', he pounds into his skull with measured passion as he stands and pants next to, of course, Kyungsoo, glancing at the audience and hiding the tremor of his body with the smirk of his face.

Kyungsoo surely feels the same.

Backstage, there's a flurry of frantic movement, as is customary after each of their performances. He sees his bandmates cheering yet yawning, shielding their gaping mouths with twitchy hands, adrenaline still rushing in their systems.

Trickles of sweat are cascading down his clothed torso, down his cheeks and down the back of his head. Mixes of scents, from physical exhaustion to pungent wet wipes, make their way into his nostrils and he blinks twice to get rid of his rush and calm down.

If he's not able to calm down, the night's got an awful amount of short hours of tossing and turning in store for him, even with his perpetually sleepy trait operating at full capacity.

There should be someone cleaning off his make-up and maybe there really is someone, but he can't seem to gather his bearings efficiently quite yet.

An unbelievably beautiful face comes into view and Jongin's already flushed face brightens with a shy smile.

Kyungsoo huffs once before running his gaze over Jongin's form, taking it all in, even if his face is void of expression, his stance still unmoving.

'H-'

Jongin wants to address him, but is blissfully shellshocked when Kyungsoo produces a tissue from a box nearby and proceeds to dab it slowly, strategically, onto the perspirating surface of his face.

Jongin wants to close his eyes, but he doesn't though. He would be missing out on the best possible view. Kyungsoo's lips disappear as he bites them, remaining pressed together, hidden, his brows scrunching up because this is Jongin he is taking care of and he needs to be careful, he needs to be serious and poised.

They're partially concealed by a metallic grey closet, but even if they were to have been out in the open, neither Jongin nor Kyungsoo would have moved a single muscle, all the more since the shorter had been the one to initiate the approach.

'…thank you.'

'You're welcome.'

'Great work out there.'

Kyungsoo's conveniently large and soulful orbs lock with his gaze and his heart skyrockets in his chest when he notices the hint of a tiny smile blooming at the corner of Kyungsoo's mouth, his face muscles twisting into the most endearing creases.

Jongin's fists keep clenching and unclenching, his gut gurgling with uncertainty. Should he breach the subject? Was there even such a thing as 'the subject'? Was he the only one who had been affected? He needs to know.

'Hyung?'

'Yes?'

'I-'

His words commit suicide upon wanting to jump out of his mouth, choosing to freefall back towards his vocal chords. Kyungsoo's fingers are tracing the fake gash across his face, tissue taken away by his other hand.

Jongin's sure he's got glittering eyes by now.

'This looks painful.'

Jongin knows he's not being serious, but he's too blissed out to try to guess the hidden content Kyungsoo's attempting to make him grasp.

'I'll be more careful.' he says, however, and Kyungsoo's smile grows, even if it seems that wetness is creeping out of his orbs.

_"Stop getting injured."_

'Hyung…'

'Mm?' Kyungsoo says distractedly, getting back to he task at hand, tapping his thumb over one of Jongin's cheeks because he's got smudged foundation all over.

'Did you…feel it?'

Kyungsoo doesn't halt his movements. He nods once and Jongin feels like jumping out of his skin.

'It…it drove me nuts…' he continues, choosing to look at Kyungsoo's shoulder placed ever so closely in front of him.

'Good.' Kyungsoo lets the word slip and welcomes Jongin's delightfully surprised gaze with the look of an daring introvert.

Jongin might just kiss him.

'I'm sorry, though. It could have desynchronized your routine.' Kyungsoo mentions matter-of-factly while he distances from Jongin's silhouette, hands filled with dirtied tissues.

Other hands grasp his and Kyungsoo hurriedly faces up so that he won't miss a second of anything's that about to happen.

Yet Jongin merely tilts his head to the left, closes his eyes and forces out a noticeable sigh.

'You don't know what you do to me.'

Although he sort of does, Kyungsoo's cheeks decide it's a good time to blossom into fresh flowers of poppy.

If someone were to ask Jongin what he'd like to do right now, he'd most definitely confess to wanting to make out with the man in front of him. But since this is not one of the fairytales he's been told during his childhood, Junmyeon's voice frantically calling their real names arises from outside their comfortable bubble, regretfully piercing it.

Impulsively, he moves forward and makes Kyungsoo lean against the side of the closet, coming closer and inhaling all that he had to offer.

'Come off it, I stink.'

'Yeah right.'

'Come on, we're being summoned.'

'Do it again?'

Kyungsoo nearly breaks into giggling as he hears the request, chaining himself to another unique gaze. He then gently turns his torso to the left, his right shoulder protruding towards Jongin and bumping into said dancer's left side of the body.

Jongin masks the satisfied shivers with immature chortles.

'Kyungsoo! Jongin!'

….


End file.
